Spice
by Sasu-chan 3
Summary: Sasuke est un homme qui plait et il le sait. Mais se qui ne sait pas c'est qu'il n'est pas le seul à se servir de son charme, il va l'apprendre à ces dépends...


_Ohayo mina ! :)  
Je vous présente mon tout premier OS sur le couple NaruSasu,  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira,  
Enjoy !_

* * *

Premier point de vu

Je me réveillai et avec moi, à mes côtés un charment jeune homme. Il était brun avec une belle peau pâle. Son corps svelte mais musclé bougeait doucement quand mes doigts le frôlaient. Il frissonnait. Encore et encore. Je me levai et parti en quête de vêtements. Je trouvai sur le sol un pantalon d'homme d'affaire qui décidément ne m'appartenait pas puis je l'enfilai. Malgré sa grandeur, je continuai ma route pour tomber sur un t-shirt qui cette fois-ci, était à moi. Après avoir enfilé mon second vêtement, je me retournai et regardai le visiteur qui était encore dans mon lit. Il avait remonté la couverture pour garder un peu de chaleur. Après ma contemplation, je décidais enfin de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, dans l'espoir de redevenir propre, même si cela ne durera pas très longtemps…  
L'eau glissait doucement sur mon corps me laissant enfin soupirer de bien-être, et l'odeur du gel douche au citron embaumait mes narines. Mais très vite, toutes ces belles sensations de cette douche apaisante s'estompaient aux profits de deux mains se collant à mes hanches trempées qui me firent reculer pour que mon dos rentre en contact avec un torse que je sentai se contracter aux grés d'une respiration rapide. Le désir me gagna peu à peu en sentant une chose dure collée à mon postérieur. Et tout en me retournant avec précipitation, les mains qui me tenaient encore les hanches me firent percuter le mur froid de la douche avec violence. C'est là que nos lèvres se sellèrent dans un bruit mât. L'échange était endiablé, nos cœurs battant à l'unisson et le corps près pour un deuxième tour…

[...]

Après ma longue douche mouvementée, je me trouvai les vêtements adéquats pour aller en cours. Mon amant d'un soir se rhabillait de son costume puis sortit de chez moi. Je déjeunai puis, sortis à mon tour de mon appartement. Sur le chemin, je reçus un coup de téléphone, à peine avais-je vu le nom de la personne, que je décrochai avec hâte et le sourire aux lèvres. Sur mon passage, je saluai des hommes le sourire aguicheur et charment, certains me répondirent en me dévorant du regard et d'autre avec mépris. Plus je parlai avec mon bel interlocuteur et plus j'étais attiré à vouloir me coucher à ces côtés pour caresser encore une fois le charme des étoiles du septième ciel. En raccrochant je passais ma main dans mes courts cheveux noirs les faisant voler dans l'air frais du matin.

[...]

Arrivé en cours, je passai ma journée à contempler la fenêtre en pensant. La plupart des garçons de ma classe me regardaient mais je m'en souciais gère. A la fin de mon stupide cour d'économie, je partis me réfugier dans la bibliothèque. C'est là que je vis le plus beau trésor qui soit. Un jeune aux cheveux roux dressés en pics sur sa tête, son regard émeraude et une peau quelque peu brunit par le soleil. C'était le dieu incarné ! Il se levait sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre un livre sur une des étagères du haut. C'est alors que je bondis sur mes pieds et tentai le tout pour le tout : je passai derrière lui et le bousculai un peu. Il se retourna et me lorgna des yeux mécontent de s'être fais bousculer. Je sortis le grand jeu et roulai des hanches pour lui faire comprendre mon manège. Hétéro ou homo, personne ne me résistait, lui y compris. Partant dans le fond de la ranger, je tournai la tête dans sa direction et le regardai d'un air désireux. Charmé, il me suivit à grande jambé, et quand il arriva à ma hauteur, je le poussai et le plaquai sur une des étagères les plus éloigner des regards. Mes mains glissaient le longs de son corps, dessinant son torse bien battit, remontant jusqu'à sa clavicule pour redescendre vers ses reins, désignant parfaitement mes intentions. Il semblait sourire mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit d'autre car ma main passe dans son pantalon devenu un peu trop étroit pour son bien-être. C'était de mon devoir de l'aider ! Il commençait alors un concerto de soupir pour exprimer que je lui faisais du bien. Glissant ma seconde main vers le bas, je défis son pantalon qui tomba à ses chevilles. Son caleçon suivit de près le même mouvement. Ses soupirs se transformèrent peu à peu en des gémissements étouffés par ses mains sur sa bouche. Il passa son regard désireux sur mon corps et moi je le regardai avec malice. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche quand je fis un autre mouvement de pompe sur son membre déjà bien gonflé et un seul mot sorti de sa bouche prouvant sa soumission la plus total : « Plus… ». La main qui se situait dans mes cheveux me poussa vers le bas, me donnant le signal pour la suite. Je suivis le mouvement de sa main et descendis ma tête pour arrivé à se qu'il voulait que je face…

[...]

En rentrant chez moi, je croisai un couple d'homme. L'un était brun avec une peau laiteuse ainsi que des pupilles d'une blancheur incontestable et l'autre était blond comme l'été, la peau hâler comme s'il sortait d'une séance de bronzage, et des yeux aussi bleus de l'océan lui-même. Il me fit fantasmer quand il encra son regard dans le mien. J'étais tombé dans la profondeur de l'eau sans un moyen d'y en ressortir. Tout en passant à mes côtés, il en profita pour me frôler la main de la sienne. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore alors que je continuai mon chemin, et encore un de plus sous mon charme !

Changement de point de vu

A chaque fois, je croisai le beau brun à la peau laiteuse comme celle d'un bébé, aux cheveux corbeau et aux yeux couleur encre de chine. Il me plaisant et c'était réciproque, nos regards s'entrechoquant à la vue de chacun, le frôlement de nos corps quand nous étions proche et les petits sourires entendus… Tout montrait qu'on était attiré l'un par l'autre. Quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois je l'ai tout de suite voulu. Malgré l'homme à mes côtés. Mais étant un bon gentleman je n'ai rien fais pour le tromper. Et cela rendait furieux le beau petit brun… A chaque fois qu'il était avec son amie aux cheveux roses, Sakura, ils venaient me voir, essayant pour l'une de me charmer avec ses atouts féminins et pour l'autre d'être plus proche possible de moi et de me parler pour assouvir ces désirs les plus secrets. Lui et moi parlions peu ensemble mais on paressait être de bon ami. Se qui semblait le rendre joviale. Mais plus le temps passait, plus cette situation commençait à le déranger, car il n'arrivait pas à ces fins. Et cet énervement se transcrivait sur son beau visage.

Changement de point de vu

Il me reste cinq minutes avant la fin de mon dernier cours. Mais là tout de suite, se que je voulais le plus c'était de rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible. La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde se précipitaient sur la sortir du lycée. Je rangeai mes affaires avec patience, attendant qu'il y ait moins de foule pour sortir à mon tour. J'étais sur le chemin du retour et je passai devant le parc comme chaque jour depuis presque un an maintenant et, devant le soleil qui se couchait, se trouvait l'objet de mes pensées, dos face à moi…

Changement de point de vu

Le soleil descendait doucement vers la colline, donnant au ciel une belle couleur orangée. J'étais face à se coucher de soleil, aux côtés d'un arbre et d'une rivière, j'attendais. Le temps passait lentement et j'ai eu une sensation étrange qui me prit. Un puissant cri retentit de derrière moi, et au moment où je me retournai pour découvrir qui venait de prononcer mon nom, je vis quelqu'un courir vers moi comme un enragé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un pas qu'il se jeta dans mes bras et nous tombions à terre sous l'impact du choc. Lui sur moi et moi sous lui, couché face au dernier rayon du soleil.

Point de vu normal

Le jeune homme plaqué au sol regardait l'homme au dessus de lui. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Agacé, celui à terre commença à se mettre assis et le second homme se retrouva alors sur ses cuisses mais celui à terre était retenu par deux bras qui s'entouraient autour de lui. Il reposa de nouveau son regard sur le plus jeune qui versa désormais quelques larmes. Attendrit, l'homme assit par terre le serra dans ces bras fort tendis que l'autre murmurait son prénom. Collé l'un à l'autre dans une douce étreinte, l'un pleurait à chaude larmes en répétant sans cesse le prénom de son ainé et le second souriait d'un air pleinement satisfait. La litanie chantée par son cadet lui plaisait fortement, son nom sonnait comme la plus grande des soumissions qu'il n'avait jamais faites. Le « Naruto, … » sonnait comme un abandon total du petit brun sur ses genoux. L'abandon du grand Sasuke Uchiwa le fit jubiler intérieurement. Pour lui, la suite semblait toute tracée…

* * *

_Voilà ! Mon tout premier OS NaruSasu inspirer de ma musique du moment Spice des Vocaloïd ! J'espère que ce petit truc vous aura plus (même si c'est un peu bizarre je l'avoue…) Je me suis tout particulièrement inspiré du clip de Spice, cette idée a germé dans ma tête un soir et j'ai pris une feuille et un stylo et pouf ! Ça c'est écrit comme ça ! ;)_

_Je suis plutôt fière de mon tout premier OS sur se couple (car moi et écrire une histoire potable c'est pas gagné !) Et encore une fois, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !_  
_Une petite review serait pas refuser aussi ^^ Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour d'autres écrits !_

_Sasu-Chan 3_


End file.
